The present invention relates to a projectile, in particular a bullet, adapted to disable with no major risk of fatally wounding an opponent.
Such projectiles are employed by police forces for stopping disturbances on the street in the course of violent demonstrations or riots.
Projectiles of rubber or like materials are at present known in the art which are intended to be directly fired at demonstrators to neutralize them. The propellant charges are so adapted that the impact of the projectile on the demonstrator only produces bruises without danger to the life of the demonstrator.
Other types of projectiles are also known for use when confronting demonstrators, in particular projectiles which are fired in the direction of but over the crowd and release suffocating or irritating gases causing the dispersion of the demonstrators.
with the first type of projectile, the effect produced by the impact is not always sufficient to stop the assaulter above all if he is protected by a shield.
Projectiles releasing gases have the drawback of releasing their substance in a very large space owing to the type of the shot and therefore cause discomfort to a large number of persons present who sometimes include persons not involved in the disturbances, or even the police forces when they take back ground which was previously occupied by the demonstrators at the time of the shooting and over which the air is highly charged with the gases.